Fire, Ice, or Them?: Living With the Dead
by Carolina Angel
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire, others ice. Well what if it ended with Them? The creatures of nightmares and rotting skin? It's not a question anymore though...it's happening. Follow a new group and the original group as they survive in a new world. When hell rises and bad dreams are a worse reality who will live..and who will die? R&R!
1. OC's of the Dead :3

_**Basics**  
_

_Name: _

_Nickname(s):_

_Gender:_

_Heritage:_

_Age:_

_Sexuality__:_

**_Appearance_**_**  
**_

_Hair Color:_

_Hair Style_

_Eye Color/Style/Size:_

_Height:_

_Weight:_

_Body Shape:_

_Skin Tone:_

_Preferred__ Clothing:_

_Acesseroies:(For Outbreak like a bag with food or weapons or just a special necklace)_

_Clothing After Outbreak:_

_Night Clothes:_

_Scar(s)/Piercing(s)/Tattoo(s)/Birth Mark(s):_

_Since the Outbreak Have Any Changes in Their Appearance Changed?: ( Body Damage, Disfiguration, etc.)_

_Other(s): (If there is anything else you would like to add to your character)_

_**Outbreak**_

_Location:_

_Main Weapon(s):_

_Secondary Weapon(s):_

_Place in Group: (Fighter, Planner/Thinker, Builder, Health Keeper, Weapon Master, etc. Can be more than one)_

_**Personal**_

_Personality: (please be descriptive!)_

_Any Differing Traits when Fighting/Killing Them?:(Joy, Insanity, Denial, etc.)_

_Any Personality Changes Since the Outbreak?:(Honestly, Lying, Distressful, Hateful, Loving, etc.) _

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Pet Peeves:_

_Dreams:_

_Fears:_

_Strengths__:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Skills:_

_Habits:_

_Addictions__:(alcohol, smoking, drugs, pain killers, etc.)_

_Any Sports/Activities/Clubs Attended in School:(if they're a student) _

_Love Interest:(Doesn't have to be one, could just be a player or a superbly open perv. But if so a name please.)_

_Type:(What kind of person are they into. Ex: Bubbly, sweet, romantic, hothead, etc.)_

_History:(Can be dark can be happy, just something maybe for foreshadowing or character development through out the story)_

_Other(s): (Anything additional you wish to add about your character that couldn't be placed in the other parts of the form)_

_**Family**_

_Parent(s)/Guardian(s): (Age, Location at time of out break, dead/turned/alive)_

_Sibling(s): (Age, Location at time of outbreak, dead/turned/alive)_

_Other Family Members/Guardians or people of Importance:(Age, Location at time of outbreak, dead/turned/alive:_

_Closure:(Are there any family members/guardians/people of importance you wish to have your character to have closure with knowing they are dead/alive/turned in a situation of finding them or coming in contact with someone with the information of their status, location, etc?)_

_**Lemon?** Yes or No? _

* * *

So if your confused anything just read through mine and if your still kinda confused message me or leave it in your review! Remember have fun with it darlings! Love ya!

* * *

_**Basics**  
_

_Name: _Bambilina Lynn Brown

_Nickname(s): _Bambi (mainly called this), B.B, Brownie, Dear

_Gender: _Female

_Heritage: _American, German, Mexican, Native American

_Age: _15

_Sexuality__: _Heterosexual

**_Appearance_**_**  
**_

_Hair Color: _Light brown with natural blonde highlights

_Hair Style: _Is naturally thick and curly but she keeps it straight. Is cut in layers, side bangs that curve around the sides of her face and is almost down to her elbows.

_Eye Color/Style/Size: _Light caramel-hazel-golden brown lightens and darkens depending on her mood and a steely blue-grey color will outline the edge of her iris if she cries even a little. Large almond shaped eyes.

_Height:_ 5'2

_Weight:_ 140

_Body Shape: _Hour glass, D-37 breasts, small waist and thick hips and thighs and one again thins out once you get to her knees.

_Skin Tone: _Pale-tan if not in the sun a lot but if she is will get a bronze tan

_Preferred__ Clothing: _Usually sticks with blue jean shorts and any kind shirt as long as it isn't tacky or cheesy. Depending on her mood and the situation her clothing will vary; sandals, dark wash blue jean shorts, a dark hot pink cami and her black and pink cropped sleeveless jersey with a few pieces of jewelry one day and the next converses, yoga pants, a tight grey shirt, sports bra, and her hair pulled into a messy bun with the possibility of earrings. Just shifts with the flow of things. Girly, punk-ish, kinda slutty, brand name, laid back, whatever. Actually doesn't like too many clothes on her though.

_Acesseroies:(For Outbreak like a bag with food or weapons or just a special necklace) _Constantly wears the golden cross her mother gave her, the hello kitty bracelet from her best friend, the ring with her birthstone looped onto the chain with her mothers cross from her brothers, and anklet charm bracelet from her boy friend. Also carries around her purse filled with various things from her group.

_Clothes Before Outbreak: _The normal girl Fujimi Academy dress code clothes

_Clothing After Outbreak: _Bambi really doesn't like to many clothes. So she stuck with what she normally would. A short pair of black shorts that are just short enough to cover her butt, a black and hot pink shirt that hugs her body comfortably and has slits in the sleeves stopping around her elbows, and a pair of pink converses with black laces.

_Night Clothes: _Despite her insecurity about her body she found a really cute purple and black short, lacy, see-through, lingerie dress that she wears whenever given the chance to sleep-which isn't much. But if she had the chance for new clothes she'd get some cute shorts and camisole.

_Scar(s)/Piercing(s)/Tattoo(s)/Birth Mark(s): _Has a small scar on the right side of her mouth, her fake dimple, where she rode her aunt's dog as a baby and feel of scrapping the side of her face. Her ears are pierced in the lobe. Doesn't have a tattoo but doodles on herself a lot. Has a freckle on her right cheek close to her nose that is her beauty mark as most people like to call it.

_Since the Outbreak Have Any Changes in Their Appearance Changed?: ( Body Damage, Disfiguration, etc.) _Not really, probably a few scrapes and bruises from tripping while running-she's a big time klutz.

_Other(s): (If there is anything else you would like to add to your character) _Bambie is severely insecure about her body, doesn't like to be looked at or have the feeling of being looked at or people touching her.

_**Outbreak**_

_Location: _Fujimi Academy

_Main Weapon(s): _Any kind of sword or sword like object she can get her hands on. More of a hands on killer but will use a gun.

_Secondary Weapon(s): _Guns and the pocket knife she was given from her papa

_Place in Group: (Fighter, Planner/Thinker, Builder, Health Keeper, Weapon Master, etc. Can be more than one) _Fighter and a quick-thinker. She's a fighter if need be but she once she starts fighting she doesn't stop. Her thinking isn't planned it's more like split-second-decisions which she'll either voice or won't depending on how bad the situation is.

_**Personal**_

_Personality: (please be descriptive!) _Bambie's personality changes with the days and her mood. More often than not she's a giggly, bubbly sweetheart who asks questions that are less likely not to get an answer. She's not one to get down in hard situations and she holds herself pretty well on her own but has been learning to lean on the support of her boy friend every now and again. She's been known to have her breakdowns and her blow ups. A lot of people feel comfortable around her and become close with her and a lot of times she'll become a Mrs. Dr. Phil for people when asked for advice which she is literal and has no boundaries once you get her going. She's a little shy and analyzing of new people and situations. She is very verbal and emotional and is very mentally insecure.

_Any Differing Traits when Fighting/Killing Them?:(Joy, Insanity, Denial, etc.) _Bambie is honestly deathly afraid of zombies. But, when it comes down to it she's got a choose. Survive or live in fear until you eat yourself from the inside out or 'they' eat you from the outside in. She's quiet but murderous while killing.

_Any Personality Changes Since the Outbreak?:(Honestly, Lying, Distressful, Hateful, Loving, etc.) _She, like most, worry that her family and friends back home are turned or dead. But she prays. And she had her breakdowns. And she gets through. If anything she's more careful to protect the ones she loves and not screw up anything.

_Likes: _The days when the undead weren't running hell on earth, music, scary moves, being scared-hey it's a good laugh fro everyone since she freaks out so bad, clothes, her boyfriend, games, talking, helping people, kids, jewelry, shopping, sports, reading, writing, water, Chinese food, animals, having cute or romantic moments with her boyfriend, planning out little get together, singing, cleaning, and having non-all-about-the-undead moments with her new family-her group.

_Dislikes: _The hellish days of surviving in the new world, people who use the new world as an excuse to give up, thinking to far in the past, time to think, the fear for losing her boyfriend or her new family, women or men in groups hitting, pushing around physically or emotionally someone in a group, quiet moment, tings in the body coming out-veins organs, etc, and night time she has to have someone with her at all times.

_Pet Peeves: _People thinking she's to young, to little, to something to not do something, people-unless it's her boy friend and sometimes not even him-messing with her hot spots/soft spots, disorganization

_Dreams:_ To see her family and friends from home again, to be a writer-at least writing zombie stories will count as nonfiction now!, for the world to get better

_Fears: _Losing people she's close to, sharks, clowns, being turned, seeing her family turned, losing something someone she loved/s gave her, dying

_Strengths__: _Killing, thinking, being the therapists for the group, sticking up for people, being brave when needed

_Weaknesses: _She can be distracted easily, a bit ditsy, her mouth sometimes, if she is alone for to long

_Skills: _Gymnastics, sports, dancing, using knifes, distracting people, talking, fighting,

_Habits: _Twirling her hair, drawing on herself, hitting things, biting her lip when nervous, shy, flirting, or crying

_Addictions__:(alcohol, smoking, drugs, pain killers, etc.) _Alcohol every now and again

_Any Sports/Activities/Clubs Attended in School:(if they're a student) _Softball, gymnastics, cheer leading, and basketball

_Love Interest:(Doesn't have to be one, could just be a player or a superbly open perv. But if so a name please.) _Monroe Hurski

_Type:(What kind of person are they into. Ex: Bubbly, sweet, romantic, hothead, etc.) _Tall, muscular, sweet, honest, loyal, comforting, able to deal with her insecurities and ditsyness, spontaneous, strong physically and mentally, kid lover, someone who she isn't scared to be herself around and loves them for who they are and vis versa.

_History:(Can be dark can be happy, just something maybe for foreshadowing or character development through out the story) _She raised in a small Texas town with her mother. Her biological father walked out on them when Bambie was only four and for two years she watched he mother struggle to help them survive. But then she meet a new man, whom she soon married and later on how two little boys with. Bambie loved her little brothers immensely and her family as well. She was a good kid around those she loved but once she got around school kids...she was different. And that difference brought her to Japan after agreeing to watch out for cops while her "buddies" broke into a drug store. Bambie was sent out to Japan basically on her won with twenty bucks in her pocket and nothing but her cell phone; she'd been casted out by her family and was supposed to be attending some 'Troubled Convection' classes at a school called Fujimi Academy. By asking around she meet a guy, Monroe a sophomore at the time, who was attending Fujimi. Pretty soon they were really close and even sooner than that Monroe and Bambie had become the 'it' couple of Fujimi. Things have been good so far in Japan, every now and again she'll hear from her family and she's been living with Monroe for a year now.

_Other(s): (Anything additional you wish to add about your character that couldn't be placed in the other parts of the form) _Despite everything Bambie is a very haunted person. Past relationships, the family that abounded her, fights, drinking, but she's made friends and found comfort and a better life in Japan. And even though she and Monroe have been dating for a good two years, going on three, she has horrible trust issues, and her insecurites that she isn't good enough don't help.

_**Family**_

_Parent(s)/Guardian(s): (Age, Location at time of out break, dead/turned/alive) _

-Tonya Hunt: 33, her job, alive-in a group of survivors looking for her children

-Daimen Hunt: 40, his job, dead-killed by Tonya after being bitten

_Sibling(s): (Age, Location at time of outbreak, dead/turned/alive)_

-Eacob Hunt: 12, his school, alive-with Javn in a small group

-Javn Hunt: 13, his school, alive-with Eacob in a small group

_Other Family Members/Guardians or people of Importance:(Age, Location at time of outbreak, dead/turned/alive:_

-Cheyane Smith: 15, the woods skipping school trying to get up with Bambie, alive-he is surving and moving from group to group is Bambie's utmost best friend.

_Closure:(Are there any family members/guardians/people of importance you wish to have your character to have closure with knowing they are dead/alive/turned in a situation of finding them or coming in contact with someone with the information of their status, location, etc?) _Her little brothers and Cheyane. _  
_

_**Lemon?** Yes or No? _Maybe

* * *

_If you ahve any questions PM me and yes the original group will be apart of this. If I chose your OC I'll PM you for more information. Have fun sweeties, love ya and thanks for your time! Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_~_


	2. Act 1: October

_**NEW CHARACTERS BEING USED! **_

_**Instead of the last featured characters, Bambi and Monroe, I'll be using a trio of sisters-thanks to the help of the wonderful Chase Lucifer Sparrow. **_

_**They are:**_

_June Nixie Sparown-the popular one_

_May Pirro Sparown-the shy but smart one_

_October Vesta Sparown-the rebel/punk one _

_Now that, that is settled I don't really have much to say. This story is now officially taking off! Sorry for the long wait...I have been through a lot in the p ast month or two and I found it almost impossible to sit down and write without killing off a character or causing so much depressing emotions to flow with the words of the story I would just read it and think, 'I am such a fuckin' emo...'. Lol._

_But no really February has a lot of bad memories for me. But ayee you move on an d pick it all right back with a smile, right? _

_Aiight, let's get on with this long delayed shit!_

_(I really don't know what is up with this computer...it like is spacing out words and just flug everything up. I re-read the blame thing like three times trying to fix it and save it...just a fair warning.)_

* * *

**Act 1: Fear and Paranoia of the DEAD! The Sun Spoke the Truth?**

_Day 1: Fujimi Academy_

_**~October**_

_'I bet even mama would've never saw this happening...Maybe not even God did.' _The thought crossed my mind as I looked at the almost unbelievable scene before me. I rejected the urge to pinch myself as I thought this was all just another dream that I was caught in so vividly that it seems almost real.

But almost only counts in horseshoes.

So, if this this is just hanging on the in between of "almost" then I either have a two-sided place in which I can pin this as. From the unconscious images that turn into something like a playlist of sliding wishes and memories creeping in to the lightest and darkest corners of m y mind. To the real world...a place I've come to enjoy despite my despise for it that runs so deep into my veins that I sometimes like to wonder if someone sliced open my arms into the blue vein that runs straight up it would I bleed out flickering flames because I kindle my very existence on hating a world I love.

"October! Get your ass up and go to the nurses office." a voice that I've learned to imitate because I've observed the way that it causes others to jump to their feet-prepared to do anything asked of them, even though the owner of the voice doesn't ask for much. Maybe it's because the owner of that voice, my sister, has learned that you don't get what you want by asking in this world. You have to demand it. Whether it be from yourself or others.

So she commands without mercy and lies without care.

Lazily I looked away from my heavy gaze upon the sun. Squinting up into the far away ball of flames was one of the odd relief's I found in this world. It was the brightest light in all the galaxy. In the light...there weren't many chances for darkness to sneak up behind you and entangle you in the dreadful tendrils of misery it enjoyed so thoroughly to wrap around the hearts of the healing and happy.

Brown eyes burned with a haze of orange. I guess she was pretty serious about this deal to have monthly checkups with the nurse of this new school. But I knew it was only because it would keep our tracks covered that had been imprinted by her skillful lying-or as she liked to call it "adventurous versions of the truth".

"June...don't you have some popular prick to hookup with in the bathroom?" I questioned closing one green eye of mine so I could focus in close enough to see her face burst with anger and disbelief. Hiding the truth was not something I indulged in, to certain extents. And so I found no purpose of beating around the bush when it came for June's obsession for fooling around with boys in a manner that made the fools of them and not her. She was held upon a high pedestal of want in the school...and she loved to play it off that she relished in the lusty gazes of her peers.

When in all reality? She had rummaged around in the violent parts of her mind and found the idea appealing to pierce all their wondering eyes with the point of an arrowhead.

Cheeks burned bright with anger as her usually caramel brown jewels blazed streaks of orange-nearing red. A hand flew over her ajar mouth, her tongue curling up as if to reach back in her throat and drag out the bitterly hateful words that would leave a sting of "I've-heard-it-all-before" in my heart. Pretty blue eyes and wavy blonde hair replaced June's features.

"O-October...sissy is right. If you miss one more appointment Marikawa-san is going to possibly report us to the office for insubordination." May, my other sister, said softly. It was the thing that conflicted us all. June spoke of lies and pleasing things to maintain a reputation, I blurted out truth and insults because I didn't care for society, and May... May didn't hardly speak at all.

Sweet and shy little May.

She'd always be pushed into the crowds of nerds and if it weren't for the fact she was the known bloodline of the Punk Princess and Ms. Perfection I feared that she would have also been treated as one. Teasing was a normal currency for her fragile heart at this point. But bullying was something she'd never have to suffer for the simple fact, others feared June and I. My summer opposite would make your life a living hell with the protection of never being able to be detected as the type to do so and if so? She could easily spin a tale of how there was no possible way in the world she could be involved with the torment you endured day-to-day. I, on the other hand, would simply pound your face in. Boy nor girl made no difference, that was just the genitalia marked on a certificate awarded to you for being pushed through a woman's own checked off gender.

I picked myself off the ground and shoved my hands into the pockets of my black skirt. It was knee length so besides the fact it wasn't the normal wear for this hell hole I couldn't get in trouble. I' d worn a long sleeved neon pink shirt, I'd cut the sides away and pulled black lace through and stitched it into the cuffs. I even had the courtesy to wear a pair of my most adored ripped up stockings and my combat boots that had equally bright pink laces strung through them.

Already I had listed about ten on-lookers staring at me in either disgust or devastation as I walked down the hall-that way teachers would at least think I was going to try and be a good kid for once in my life. I had learned to just let it go. Letting it get to me in a negative way meant changing myself or trying to change the way someone's face normally appeared.

That might have been the reason so many teachers tensed when I walked by. I'd gotten into so many fights, lead so many kids off the path of their classes, and had simply walked by someone only to flip up their skirt or unbuckle the belts of the boys who had their pants sagging. I think most people thought of me as a misfit who enjoyed the closeness to isolation greeted by others who drifted to me in hopes to understand...

No one will ever understand.

That I had come to terms with too. From the many things I had observed about this world I had come to the solution that it doesn't like being analyzed. And for those who dare defy it's rule to never question it, it pushed on a hell of a lot of bullshit to distract us. From this bullshit I'd gained the knowledge of how to stand alone but lead a nation. I'd learned to be me...

Sad part of this little victory in order to obtain this little golden knowledge I'd stored in the confines of my brain cells I had also locked away things in cells of their own. Repressed memories that had once been a present time that I'd rather not carry the proof of on my shoulders because that meant risking being found out.

The truth revealed. Having someone like me, who looked beyond, say, "Hey...you're not what you seem." was a nightmare of mine. Because yes, I was me, but there were pieces of me I'd rather not be.

I looked back up to the sun. Once, in between the months we had run out of medicine and I was close to completely losing my mind, it had whispered to me that it also had things it would rather not be. Like, per say it would rather not be the light that shown upon blood splattered battle fields...and the world was a war zone. Just as then I had run low on medication and before my sisters had shown up it had spoke words of a close end coming. Approaching faster than any of us would be able to comprehend.

To me it sounded like the same words my Mother had scribbled over walls and turned into the most twisted forms of bedtime stories.

"Are you gunna go today or tomorrow?!" June nearly screamed. Her high-pitched vocals brought me back from my thoughts-sometimes I wondered that I would zone out for so long that I would lose myself in the empty space of my physical mind that was cluttered mentally. I flashed my b right emerald orbs to her. "Is that an option?" I questioned with a smirk.

May smiled at me. At least someone thought I was funny. June groaned in annoyance at me-something I had grown use to over the years of living with her and May. It seemed I was the odd one out. Which was something that wasn't unusual to me. May an d June complemented each other. Balanced each other out. Me? Well I was the thin g that tested exactly how much it took f or an outside force to waver the balance of the two inside forces.

I loved my sisters. They were my heart.. .my reason to live. Easily I would be their shoulder to cry on or partner in cri me or the other secret keeper to where w e hid the body. But one of the things I couldn't make go away from the baggage t hat came in my individual person, not the luggage of out trio, haunted me day-to-day. Leaving me feeling that I had been cheated out of my other half that other s spoke of.

"Let's go get my dope ladies!" I joked l inking their arms in mine and beginning to walk just along the rim of the shadows. They laughed and shook their heads at me. I hated to admit that they were right. I did need to get cheeked out about how my mentality was. We picked and play ed. June spoke to us about all the point less drama she so loved simply because i t was funny at how serious people took themselves to her. May added in her own little plans of college and things her teachers were entering her in-writing competitions, science fair, some geek camp. I let them banter, making jokes and insiders with them as we walked.

Skipping was good. But it was better wit h my sisters. Even if they weren't technically skipping. But still...this was on e of the moments that gave me hope that the sun was wrong. The end wasn't coming at horrible rush of devastation and bloodshed. But a new beginning was sprouting out of the ashes of those very things.

Speaking of the sun. I looked up at. In the mix of it's glare I saw a black shadow crouching on the edge of the roof. It was a person. After today I would have to look into hitting up the roof, I might just make a new buddy. I waved up to it. "Heey! Don't fall!" I yelled up to the person with a goofy grin and a easy comfort in my tone. The person stepped away quickly...I frowned. Never had someone do that before...

"Alright, Ms. Fall. You may now enter the room which holds the person who will give you your dope." June said like a teacher proudly presenting her student to t he office of a headmaster who would make or break their chance of college.

_'Quiet the comparison.'_ I thought to myself. May patted my back . "Just be honest." she told me knowing that it would their luck to have gotten me all the way here only to have me walk out because I didn't want the nurse prying to deep into my personal stuff. June snorted at this. "She needs dope, May. Not to be put into a padded room. Just t weak the truth a little." June scratched out May's advice with her own. "Tweaking the truth" as she liked to call it was like a motto to her.

I sighed, hiking my bag a little higher onto my shoulder than before. "Okay...wish me luck." I said dramatically, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" the door flung open before I could get a third knock in. But instead of being greeted by a smiling face I might a s well had been told, "Kon'nichiwa!" by a pair of overly sized boobs. I suppressed all the curse words burning on my tongue and the urge to walk off as I heard my sister's giggles behind me.

"Oh...do you need girls need something?" the nurse asked in her quiet slow way. I pushed against her boobs, deciding it probably wouldn't be the first time some one had done so, and raised my hand. "Ye ah, I sure do! Thanks for asking!" I said sarcastically as I sat down in a chair . I could feel my eyes changing, more than likely to blue as waves of regret for deciding to for once do something I should that included school.

"October-chan!" Ms. Shizuka exclaimed. I rubbed my temples. "October is just fin e..." I grumbled trying really hard not to let this get to much on my nerves. Ms . Shizuka was...different than most teachers and nurses I had ever meet. Being a little bit ditsy in action and speech. Truly she was sweet and cool. I would just rather not have to see her...it meant someone knew I had problems besides anger management.

"Oh jeez, dear...you've missed two check ups." she said as she looked at her computer screen. I nodded. "Yeah, well at least I didn't miss this one." I tried to be positive so when we got into the questions it wouldn't seem odd if I answered some of the darker ones with bubbly "Nope!"'s.

Like June said, just tweak the truth.

Like May had meant by telling the truth, get the dope and get out.

I'd mix the two together so that I way I wouldn't be besting one's advice over t he others. I'd tweak the truth to get the dope and get out. Yeah...that was a good plan. Silently I complemented my sisters and myself for taking their words together to make a pretty damn good combination.

Ms. Shizuka became serious as she began to ask me a list of questions.

"Cutting?"

"Nope."_ It's different...I'm just tracing old s cars._

"Hearing things that aren't there?"

"No ma'am." _At least they aren't there to anyone else._

"Suicidal thoughts?"

"Nu-uh!" _Thoughts and actions are different...especially when the action doesn't work. _

The list went on and on. Most of it I answered truthfully. For what I didn't I twisted inside my head so it laid perfectly on the thin line between the truth an d a lie.

Propping my elbows on my knees I held my face in my hands. Closing my eyes I answered Ms. Shizuka's seemingly never ending list of questions like a robot on auto-pilot. I let my mind drift back to the person on the roof. It's figure was to block-ish to have been a girl. I knew of a group of boys who could easily be knit-picked to be hanging out on the roof.

But even though I was ridiculed and some what isolated I still had friends. Besides being the sister of one of the most popular girls at this school had the advantage of knowing someone even you had never even spoken a word to them in your life. Morita and his gang liked to hang upon the top roof. But they would have at least made a perverted comment to get u s on the roof. This person had just backed off...

"Thanatophobia?" she asked.

My gears switched. I could no longer give a "Yes" or "No" based on cold hard truth or clammy half-way lies. Mostly because I had no clue what she was talking about. A part of it being I knew I had phobias...I'd just never heard of this one.

"Fear of death. Being dead. How you'll die. It also has relations to fear of the unknown or loss of control." Ms. Shizuk a filled me in on what I could only guess was a nutshell of this phobia. I shrugged my shoulders. I had no fear in death , hell I'd tried to force myself into it 's apparently unwelcoming arms more than once. The unknown wasn't something I worried over...I figured if it was meant t o be known then it would be if not common knowledge a secret intelligence to someone. Lose of control...

I shook my head. "Nah." I answered. _I've already lost control...I've gained it back...maintaining it is my only concern. _

A few more questions later and Ms. Shizuka handed me my usual brands of medication. I smiled as I stuffed it in my skull bag. Ms. Shizuka pulled me into a hug, which could have turned into a accidental murder as I was beginning to loose oxygen. I patted her back and she pulled away from me, just in the nick of time too . I could practically feel my normally pale-tanned skin turning purple in the area of my face.

"Okage de, yoiichinichiwo sugosu!" I waved goodbye to Ms. Shizuka as I walked out of her office.

She waved back, a small smile spreading over her lips, "Dō itashimashite. Anata no tsugi no yotei o wasurete wa ikemasen ." she said softly. I nodded walking out of her office still smiling and waving.

_'Don't hold your breath on it.' _I thought lazily as I looked down the ha ll, searching for my sisters. I huffed realized they were no where to be found. "Get me to go to the nurse and then ditch me! Some sisters..." I grumble began to walk down the hall, kicking at the possibly spotless tiles hoping t hat I'd kick up dirt. That way I wouldn't feel like I was the only forgotten and neglected thing at this school.

I stopped to look at a clock. Soon the b ell would be ringing and kids would pour out of every class to head onto the next one. Just like any other day...

Leaning against a window I looked out at the gate that was a border line between the real world and school world. Two totally different places that still leaked reality back and forth into the other. Like a broken pipe line. Leaking out little pieces into each other but no one took the time to fix it because no one noticed.

Biting into my lip I caught a glimpse of a man walking, dragging himself forward as if invisible chains were crisscrossed over his ankles and thrown over his shoulders. His skin was abnormally grey. Not in a way of sickness or denying your skin the warmth of the sun for too many years, but, in a manner of death. As if this man was a member of the walking dead.

I leaned closer to the window, analyzing this "walking dead" man. A small, soft gust of wind brushed by and as his hair ruffled upwards I looked at his eyes. Rolled up towards the sky. Pale and milky as if he had spent too many years looking up at the sun and had finally burnt his eyes. If he really was a walking dead man I wondered if he had spent too many days glaring up at the sun because he was hoping for the miracle of life to fall out of the sky, gifted on the light of the suns ray.

His head feel back. Apparently even the gentlest of things unsettled this man. With his head back, lost white orbs blankly looking up into the sky that might as well have been dark nothingness, his jaw loosened from it's gritted pose. I watched at the gruesome leftovers that clung to his mouth. Red blood oozed from the corner of his mouth. Flesh jammed between his crimson stained teeth. In the back of his throat I watched as yet to be swallowed blood bubbled and rippled as I could only guess a eerie groan was escaping his throat.

I took a step back. Hearing things was normal to me. I lived with it daily regardless of how much I drowned my qwerks in medication. But seeing things...even my demented mind had never done such a thing to me. Yes, maybe behind the close doors of my eyelids when I had no choose but to lose myself in the darkest parts in my mind because people called this dreaming. I call it nightmares that have the possibility of seeping out of the tears I cry unconsciously because I consciously I am scared to wake up and find that these "monsters" and "just dreams" will form into reality.

I rubbed my eyes. Hard. Hoping that if I dug the point of my palms and the knuckles of each of my fingers deep enough I would push back the image I was seeing. I kept my eyes closed. Maybe I had been right from the get go.

This was just a dream. Y'know the type where everything starts off good and then it all goes to a miserable piece of shit.

_'Kinemortophobia...' _a voice whispered in the corners of my mind, the rasp in it's tone carrying it throughout my brain. Somewhere the information picked up at the call of the word that sounded familiar to me. Fear of zombies.

"Unnng!" a clammy hand wrapped around my wrist. Another rested on my shoulder and pushed my head back. Teeth settled on my neck.

I did what I did before I knew what I was doing. Jerking my elbow into the body that pressed against me I balled my hand into a fist around their clothes. "Ack!" it was an odd sound, like someone was being choked. Snatching my hand away from the one that had decided to grab at my wrist I turned on my heel and forced the body of the other down on them.

Stepping back I dug in my skull bag searching desperately for the knives I carried with me in secret. Glancing up as more groans began to rise from them I felt my heart drop and then my anger rise.

"Dumb asses!" I yelled in relieved rage as I starred at my sisters dizzily trying to separate from one another as they were in a complicated on the floor. June was loosening her tie as quickly as possible and I figured the awkward choking sound had been when I grabbed her clothes and forced her into May.

May giggled. June looked like she could rip my head off. "You should use your medication, Fall. You're pretty jumpy." May said softly as I pulled her up on her feet. She clung to my side like a child and I lightly pulled her closer by draping my arm over her bony shoulders. For some reason, out of the three of us, May wasn't as thick as June or I. Her thighs just did touch, her stomach was purely flat and free of any kind of fat, even her hip bones jutted out like small mountains over her flawless plain of a body.

"You shouldn't take things so seriously!" June snapped at me as she stood up on her own, unwilling to take either of our hands outstretched in an offering of help. I shrugged. I wasn't the serious one out of our little group. That was often left to May. I looked over my shoulder towards the scene just beyond the thin glass window. My sisters followed my gaze.

The walking dead man had rammed himself into the spaces of the golden-rust gate. His arms moved up and down, hands trying to cling to something that wasn't there almost like he was begging the air to create something in which he could sink his bloody choppers into.

"The fuck...?" June muttered under her breath. May remained silent but her questioning nature drawled her closer to the windows edge. I kept my arm around her, uneasily scared by the thought that if she leaned in too close she would become the thing the man was so desperately grasping at. "He's a walking dead man." I said just above whisper.

Blue and brown eyes flashed to me with the underlying thought of, "Not funny." in their gaze. I kept back the paragraph of description I had already embedded into my brain with a quick, hard bit of my lip. "He might possibly be a sickened man...trying to cure himself with the fix of drugs or alcohol?" May wondered aloud.

I shook my head slowly. This man wasn't just hung-over or high. Maybe he was sick...infected with some plague that would soon end the world as we know it.

_'Great mind set you got there.' _I sighed in annoyance at myself for always assuming the most overdramatic worse case scenario.

"Look, teachers on the scene." June commented taking a step forward. Her eyes narrowed I could already see the record button clicking red behind her black pupil. Prepared to store the most important details to gossip about when given the chance. I watched as I instantly picked out Ms. Kyoko and Mr. Teshima out of the small group of four teachers. More than likely they were the ones sent here to deal with the W.D Man because they were some of the ones who hung around the Teacher's Lounge gripping about students like me and how sucky their lives were.

Kyoko-san took charge first. Her red-painted lips moving sharply to her words that were no doubt even sharper with the undeniable request for the man to leave. His eyes didn't leave from their upturned gaze but he pushed deeper into the rails of the gate. There was no emotion or sense in the man's actions besides the obvious want to squeeze past the too-small gaps and wrap his begging hand around the throat of Kyoko-san and cease her rambling with a hard snap of his jaw.

I cringed inwardly as Teshima pushed past Kyoko. He rolled up his sleeve, a manly smirk on his chapped lips. I could already hear his words, "Let a man show 'em whose boss!" as he so oftenly like to say in the mix of gym class. It was one of his own little catch-phrases that made students groan in irked nerves and tired bodies being overworked. Teshima stepped close to the man, grabbing him by his shirt and leaning into him.

Threats were the only thing that could have possibly been falling from his mouth. He jerked the man back and forth. Kyoko rested her hand on his shoulder. Concern was wrinkled over her forehead and thought the lenses of her glasses she seemed to have an unnerved vibe about the man all of a sudden. Nothing seemed to faze either of the men. Teshima was still shaking and screaming at the W.D Man who simply gargled blood in the back of his throat.

"Something is in the back of his throat..." May whispered under her breath. Her blue gems grew bigger behind the large, nerdy glasses she wore. I nodded. she was right. His Adam's Apple jiggled up and down. Maybe he was finally trying to swallow the blood to talk. Possibly he was going to spit up more blood.

Request to leave had feel from Kyoko's lips.

Threats had fallen from Teshima's mouth.

Severed fingers tumbled out of the Walking Dead Man's throat as his head tumbled forward.

Teshima froze for a moment. I could see his muscles tense and the hairs stand up on the back of his neck from perplexing fear. A yell crawled out of his vocal cords and tried desperatly to reach up to the highest part of Heaven-hoping to catch a miracle from God. But miracles are rare and the end too much of a reoccuring normalcy.

As the reaction finally registered in Teshima's brain and delivered the message, _MOVE DUMBASS!, _to his nervous system. It was too late. The Walking Dead Man greedily embedded his teeth into Teshima's arm. As he fell back the chunk of flesh that the W.D Man had sunk his bloody "fangs" into stored away in his jaw as Teshima fell back. "Oh my God..." my sisters and I breathed in shock as we pushed together.

There was a mix of things in that moment. Shock in the fact another human being was openly feasting upon another, fear not only from the shocking scene that would easily leave someone traumatized but of what this meant for the world, and already forming paranoia.

Teshima twitched uncontrollably on the ground. He cupped his bitten arm to him like an athlete scared to let his freshly broken limb go-afraid that it was truly snapped out of place. Pain and uncertainty filled his now beady eyes. The three remaining teachers crowded around him. Regardless of the fact that they had now forgotten about the W.D Man it was clear in the way they looked from one another and back to Teshima that they weren't quiet sure about what had just happened. Or why it had happened. Or what it would mean for the future.

Finally, Teshima stopped. His body rested on the pavement of the school's ground. In the face of apparent death he let his arm slip out of his protective grasp and his eyes cleared of any emotion. It was a relatively small wound. Only about half the size of a fully spread jaw of a grown man. Yes, the Walking Dead Man had ripped a decent sized chunk out of his arm but...people had survived longer with completely amputated limbs.

The teachers wondered the same thing we did, _'How? How so...quickly?' _

But, it didn't really matter at the time what the answer was that question. It was the fact that lead to questioning that meant the world. And that would be, very bluntly:

He was dead.

I grabbed my sister's wrists. "We need to leave this place. Now." I said firmly tugging them backwards. I couldn't honestly tear my eyes away from the scene that rested just below me. June nodded in silent agreement to me but May stiffened herself against my pulling hands. I glared at her. "May! Dammit now isn't the time to try and make a hypothesis! We need to _go!_" I hissed angrily.

May shook her head, "Look at his bitten arm." she insisted. In the moment that I had felt my sister's resistance at me trying to save our asses I had been able to look away from what might as well have been pulled from a bad horror film. Just like she refused me, I refused her order to look again. I didn't need that image completely branded into the darkest corners of my mind. I'd seen enough.

"Yeah, there's a big ass hole there! That's settled now let's go!" I said harshly. May's soft pink lips moved like she was in a race against herself to see how quickly she could move her thoughts into actually spoken words. I'd seen her do this a few times in our lives. Usually when she was trying to perfectly recite a textbook.

May sighed deeply. With her free hand she ran her fingers through her messy tendrils of blonde hair. "His fingers shouldn't be twitching on that arm. Maybe in the other one, possibly. But, too many nerves would have been extracted..." she whispered just above a breath.

I shook my head in confusion. Glancing back I caught the last bit of what would, for me, mark the end.

Kyoko leaned down, relief expressed in the small smile spreading over her almost-always frowning lips. I saw the bit of breath being taken into Teshima's body, the way his fingers twitched.

And the creeping murkiness seeping over his dark eyes.

Like whiteout. Making the old Teshima disappear.

As Kyoko leaned closer Teshima leaped upwards. Not in a hug. Not in a kiss. Not even in an attempt to get some. Hell any of that would have been better than what he did do. Which was a replica of what the Walking Dead Man had done; sinking his clean teeth into the elegant neck of Kyoko I felt my stomach drop as her horrified screech rattled through the glass.

Blood sputtered from her neck. Teshima sucked heavily, like a vampire trying very hard to neatly wipe his victim clean of any form of blood after weeks of not eating. Kyoko slumped in his hands. The terrified gleam in her eyes leaking away as her face permanently settled in the expression of giving up...

The two teachers backed away slowly at first then sprinted away. Not wanting to become the next living meal.

"What the hell is this?" June asked in disgust.

I glanced up at the sun. It's usual shimmer was weak now. I guess it was right...

My lips trembled for a moment as I answered without a shadow of a doubt about what I was about to say, "This...This is the end."

* * *

**Okage de, yoiichinichiwo sugosu**: _Thanks, have a good day!_

**Dō itashimashite. Anata no tsugi no yote i o wasurete wa ikemasen:** _You're welcome. Don't forget your next appointment._

_Okay...so...I have a rather annoying announcement to make. See...I crashed my family computer. Because my iPod (the damn things cracked as all get out...like the screen doesn't even react anymore! The only thing I can possibly use it for anymore is listening to music -_-) in some unknown way received some virus and just frigged up the computer. So my mama decided, "Let me just block anything and everything!" and so now I an't use fanfiction on my computer...BUT I am writing on Quotev, ~ConflictedAngel, and I will try and upload as much as I possibly can. Just...Lord..._

_Anyway, things are still getting better :3 I've had a lot of worried people contact me asking if I'm okay, guess you guys know by now how dysfunctional things can get for me sometimes. Uhm...I was emitted into a suicide watch here back a month ago for taking pills. I have stopped cutting, and all self-harming. I still am getting bullied...mostly by guys now...but yeah. It's whatever. I have friends and family here for me :) And I just added this just to say if you need someone to talk to please reach out to me! I'd hate to know someone going through something could have the opportunity to reach out to me and just didn't out of some fear or something...my cousin Jessica committed suicide three years back and that's not something any person (family, friend, or even foe) should have to experience. So, please, just talk to me. _

_Hope you guys liked it! Love you beautiful/handsome readers! Peace, Love, Beauty, Happiness, & Good Timez! ~mo_


	3. Act 2: June

**Chapter Two**

_Act 2: Reality Isn't Movies: Splitting Up? _

**June**

I snapped my eyes towards my sister, October. She had a history of spitting out poetic words that unnerved me and tested to knock every stable bit of ground I had worked to stitch together over the unstable years. But, "This is the end?" could she be any less dramatic?

I shook my head to even indulge in my little sisters craziness. She hadn't taken her meds in so long she had truly began to lose what little bit of sanity she had been clinging to. "No…what happened in America? Some man started eating another-or something like that?" I rambled trying to come up with a rational explanation for what we had all just seen. I didn't know if we were the only ones who had witnessed it…but I figured whoever had would try to make a better inference than the end of the world, unlike October.

I sighed. It didn't matter if it was "better" in all honesty. The only thing that concerned me was making sure October was dead wrong.  
"Bath salts…" May murmured answering me with a short, distracted response.

I nodded, running my fingers through my hair nervously. I wasn't going to lose my cool. Not now…not ever. I had formed to much of a strong façade to let it all crumble to pieces. "He took something. Drugs…Or he might just be crazy." I said firmly. If anyone should know what it was like to be "not all there" the three of us should. Extended beings of a long line of half-way-gone or completely lost people, it wasn't abnormal for us to often assume that the things around us came from unbalanced mindsets.

May's sapphire blue gems turned to me, squinting in that calculating way that made my skin crawl while my façade thickened on instinct. "I think a cannibal that late in age would have show earlier signs of his animalistic nature. Or at least, as open as he seems to be about it under the intoxication of whatever substance he's under the effects of. This being said, I don't think he would be left out to fend and take care of himself without proper assurance that he didn't display any signs of wanting to devour surrounding individuals." May said, her voice carrying through the hall like a scientist speaking out among willing to listen students.

October sighed, "Or maybe it's just some kind of atomic man-eating rabies." she offered sarcastically. May shook her head, as if actually took our sister's smartass comment seriously. "Japan has all but eliminated the possibility of terrestrial animals carrying rabies. But, if he did somehow acquire it I don't think he would be here right now. It normally takes from 2 to 12 weeks for the infection to set in and once it has it is almost instant that the symptoms set in. Flu-like symptoms escalate to hallucinations and delirium. Look at the way he's dressed very proper and suitable. Not like someone's whose been suffering of slight paralysis or insomnia. I don't know what's wrong with this man but I know for a fact it's nothing we can possibly come up with. And it's defiantly not good."

I had been more than prepared to open up my ears and hear her statement. Until I realized it wasn't leaning on my side of things. She made no reference to clearly be standing along with October either but…she obviously wasn't blaming anything manmade, sickness, or somehow developed insanity.

October slid a silver bladed knife from her skull bag. She didn't know it but I still remembered the day she had ever gotten the ridiculously oversized purse. Just like I had the memory tucked away of the day she had slammed it in the face of a boy who had poked my stomach and asked me, "When's the baby due?". Seemingly it was like I had stowed away all the little details about my sisters from when we were younger and had nothing but ourselves and fear of the woman who had brought us together. I'd kept the days of when we had all been close…before we had found different personalities that helped us to cope with the fact we were still the same little girls trying to find someone outside of our broken little group to fix us up, hidden in the deepest parts of my mind.

I did this because I didn't want to be reminded with the fact that we were still inseparable and isolated. Moving had done nothing for us. Growing up had done nothing but show us that innocence did not survive in our beatings hearts that should have been able to love the world. Simply because hate had spread it's legs in front of our virgin eyes and delivered all the bitterness, unfairness, and things that made us…us. We had never loved the world because it had never loved us.

So we'd learned to love it secretly just as we had learned to show sisterly support and backup but love wasn't that easy. Love was kept for memories and hard times.  
Look like us and the whole world would be going through one horribly hard time together…

I pulled roughly at my hair. Wishing that if I did pull out every last strand of it, extracted every last root from my scalp, my thoughts would stop. This was the problem…thinking. The only solution was to take action without thinking of the consequences. It was the only thing that stopped my mind from clouding.

"Put that away!" I barked out in a delayed remark to my sister. October's fingers tightened around the handle protectively. "Sorry, but I'd like to have something to defend myself with incase someone decides to puke appendages and then make me into a five star feast." she snapped back in her smartass way. I took a step towards my rebellious triplet. Of course, she did the same.

Before either of us could begin our verbal brawl, May spoke up, "M-Maybe we should get Ms. Shizuka." she said timidly. Her eyes flashed back down the darkened hallway that lead back towards the nurses office. October and I both shook our heads. "She was tending to a student." I said knowing that she would send us on our merry way to class if we didn't have an excuse to be there. Not that I couldn't fix up a pretty lie and tie it in a shimmering bow for props but…if it was true, if this was more than just a druggie with blood thirsty munchies…then my first line of defense wasn't her. "'sides, what can she do about it? Call the principal? So we can all get in trouble in the end?" October said under her breath. Leave it to her to at first jump to the conclusion of the world ending and then dodging any sort of help in order to save her ass from a week of detention.

"Sick…" October breathed in disgust, once again she had set her sights on the scene just below us. Kyoko and Teshima had risen from their bloody pools of what should have been death and now were chomping down on the two remaining teachers. May quivered, face paling. I jerked her away from the window quickly-the last thing we needed was for her to blow chunks.

I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying my hardest to make sure they remained an unreadable caramel brown. May was going to burst into tears pretty soon and October was intent on stabbing anyone who came too close to us. A rock. That's what I had to be.

"Okay, so whatever the hell is going on, we need to get somewhere safe." I insisted. I gently wrapped my arm around May's waist leading her trembling form. October stalked in front of us. It wasn't a big surprise to where we were going-it had been our hideout since the time we had weaseled our way into Fujimi Academy.

As I protectively held my sister to me for her own support I tried with every fiber of my being to shake off the thought that October was right. But those teachers…that man…this wasn't normal. Drugs were one thing,mental stability was something, and rabies were pretty much nothing. But none of that could pass on conflicting mental problems from bites to chomps that made people continue on in a harsh cycle of flesh eating madness.

May coughed involuntarily, forcing herself to stay standing and hold back the more disgusting bit that laid just underneath the harsh sputtering. "Maybe it's a plague…" she whimpered holding in anymore terrible hacking. October and I meet eyes in a flash. We knew without a doubt the next words that would fall past our sisters equally-or possibly more so-paranoid lips.

With a quick step October pushed the point of her knife against our sisters soft, pale skin. Her emerald eyes narrowed, darkening to the point that it was almost impossible to see any hesitation of care in her hard orbs. "If you think you've caught whatever those people have then, you die May. Right here. Right now. I'll slit your throat and put you out of your misery. Think this through…are you positive you have what they are infected with?" October spoke without a waver in her voice, her eyes tear free, and her stance stable.

For a moment I almost believed her. I seriously thought she was going to kill May off and we didn't even know what the hell was going on besides the fact that people were eating each other.

Then I noticed the way she loosely held the knifes handle. Like she was prepared to drop it any given second.

She was just using May's inability to make a for sure decision against her.

May's blue gems were widened in shock at October's actions and her words. "I-I don't know…I m-might…but we weren't outside during the time that the man appeared." she said in a rush. That was the thing about May. She didn't have a wish for death like October or a carelessness about it's overbearing presence like I did. No, she craved every last second she had of life. Scared that any minute her time would run out-whether that meant she was in the grave or in the mental institution made no difference.

October retracted her knife back to her side. A sly smile spreading on her soft pink lips. "Good, then welcome back the team of Saving Our Asses." I sighed at the stupidity of her joke. May smiled uneasily.

I knew that this time October had just been stressing May to keep going and leave her quick to speak but not think ways in the dust for now. But…there was the unrelenting tug in the back of my mind that it may not just be a tactic in soon to come times.

"Sumimasen!" an obviously shaken up boy excused himself as he rushed by us. I scoffed in annoyance as he pushed me and May apart. Squinting my eyes I recognized the boy by his messy mop of brown hair, Takashi Komuro. He was more of October's friend than he was mine and I could see the worried expression crinkling in the line of her forehead as she stared after him.

She shook her head, "He knows." she said to me and May just above a whisper after Takashi disappeared around the corner. Probably going to chase after his wistful love Rei. I pretended to be rather close to the girl, matter-of-fact I was one of the main factors for her and Hisashi getting hooked up. But in all honesty…she irked my nerves every bit as bad as the rest of the people I faked friendship with on a day-to-day basis.

"Well, good job for him! Now can we please keep on going Ms. Team of Saving Our Asses?" I spat in annoyance. Nerves were beginning to raise the true bitch in me. October smirked at me. Reaching the double doors that would lead us towards our hiding space she stopped.

Backing up a step she was quick to shove May in a corner. Holding her frail arm she looked at her, seriousness burning deep in her eyes, "Three of those people are just outside of this door. Stay put. And yell out directions if needed. Otherwise just be quiet." she spoke to May like she was a scared, helpless child. Which she might as well have been. Knowing nothing about defending herself or how to properly kick someone's ass May was a sitting duck.

I threw up my arms. "Hell-O!? Weaponless athlete here!" I hissed at October before she made the movement of opening up the doors to let in the small trio like ourselves. Or…somewhat like us. I shuttered at the thought that these people were nothing like us anymore…

October groaned. One of her many passions was beating the shit out of someone so I must have spoiled her adrenaline rush by wanting a piece of the action. Looking around for a moment she roughly shoved a closet door open. Plundering for a moment she pulled the thick metal pole of a mop out. Taking it in my hands I angled it and she forcefully slammed her foot over it multiple times, eventually leaving me with a nicely weighted iron stick that was topped with a jagged twist of what had once connected the mop head to it.

"Think of it like fencing. Only with a longer sword and you actually want to stab your opponent." October encouraged as I stood just a few steps behind her. I raised an eyebrow at her, "We're really going to kill these people?" I asked unsure of my sisters intentions.

_'You act as if this will be the first time you've taken someone's life.'_ my mind countered my questioning with an eerie reminder that the perfect façade I'd built up was all lies.

For a brief moment, October didn't answer. Just stared off into nowhere while her hand rested lightly on the doors handle. I could tell she was drifting off again, over thinking for a simple "Yes" or "No" question. A slow shrug was what I was given and a low, "Kill or be killed…"

I breathed in heavily. Tightening my grip over the cool surface of my makeshift weapon. Bringing my eyes up to look out of the rectangular window that was fixed in the side of the left door, I wished I would've just taken my inner instinct to just kill without making sure I should be doing so.

Pale eyes glared back at me lifelessly and a crimson maw was spread wide for me to see just how starved the thing was.

"Eeergggh!" the first muffled groan entering the silent hall was the sign to attack. There was something I had forgotten to do; disconnect.

Slamming the butt of the pole into the person's side I followed it's stumbling body without hesitation. Stepping close enough so it's heavy feet brushed against my swift ones I jerked my elbow up into it's jaw. Once again it faltered backwards. Gritting my teeth at the lack of resistance I twisted the pole in my fingers effortlessly I impaled the beings shoulder, pinning it against the wall.

There was no scream of pain. No scrambling hands reaching to tug the sharp point out of it's body. I glared at the spot where I had stabbed. Red had splattered up the length of the metal slightly while more of the violent color swirled down in rivers over the breast of the person. I twisted it deeper, dangerously close to breaking past the bone.

"Nnng…" was all I was given in response. I couldn't help but glance up. Even though by now I had seen it enough I wasn't yet used to the image that was displayed before me. Grey skin that was only colored by the telling crimson stains. Eyes that were sunk behind a milky mist of…infection…plague…drugs…?  
But there were still features of what used to be an actual person. The bright pink bow tied neatly around a thick curling ponytail was what made my throat tighten and my grasp on the pole almost fall away completely for even thinking of using the mop to harm this person…this girl…this peer that if I wouldn't have wasted so much of my life being fake I could have considered a friend.

"Rabu?" I nearly choked on the name that if you translated it meant "Love". And that was all this poor soul had ever emitted through this damned school. Love. Now…now she had been devoured by hateful jaws.

Her free arm swiped out for me lazily. I barely made and effort to move away from her grasp because for a moment I thought back to the time that same hand had cradled my cheek while I cried pitifully in the stall bathroom. It had been a day where everything was exposing just how not right it was. She'd never spoken of it and nether had I.

Suddenly I found my self wishing I had put my proud ways to the side. If only to just whisper, "Thank you." when I passed her in the hall.

"JUNE!" May screamed out my name. My neck snapped to look behind me and I saw a freshman boy who had made lusty gazes at October since he'd arrived opening his mouth wide. I reacted. Without question. Without feeling. I didn't know him but I knew I was going to become one of him if he got his yellow teeth too close to my skin.

Pushing my foot down on his I jerked back my arms and with a forceful pull letting the pole glide clean across the side of his skull. This seemed to stun him but he was back to approaching me before I had the chance to make another move. Side-stepping him I made a decision.

"Sorry, but I'm not dying in such a pathetic way." I muttered under my breath before impaling the boy through his chest. Right through the heart.

Things slowed for a moment. The boy slumped forward motionlessly on the rod. Nothing changed about his features but at the angle I had taken to stab him dark blood drizzled down and pooled on my clenched fist. He was dead. Taking a step forward and readjusting my hands I planned to kick him off of my weapon.

"Fuck!" I screeched as his clammy hand grasped my wrist in a death hold. I let go of the mop pole and tried to wrench myself away from him. Once again though he lazily showed off his stained teeth and craned his neck down.

How the hell was he alive!? I'd stabbed him through the heart! There was no way he was alive…there was just no possible way.

_Scrz! _

October sunk her already red painted blade into the boys head. She looked up to me, no emotion or shown remorse in her hard gaze. "Kill zone, head." she said firmly as she flicked the knife out of the boys wounded skull like it was nothing.

Without another word she turned on her heel and repeated the action to Rabu. October stood over the girls body that was now a crumbled mess on the floor, bleeding out at her feet. In the light the sun shone into the dark hall I took in the horrific scene. Three dead bodies…the last two killed seemingly spared the worse of our murderous intent. The first one had been given no form of mercy in the slightest.

I stared, trying to pack away all the emotions that should have bubbled up to my surface. Human feelings. Things that were normal…but didn't have a point anymore. Taking in the deep gashes that ripped down the arms and legs, ripped open clothes that exposed stab wounds, and one long, bleeding scar that ran down from it's left cheek up to the rigid part just beyond it's ear.

I blinked back the fuzzy memory of a girl. If I could have plucked her out of my mind and laid her beside the cut up student crumbled on the floor, you couldn't have told them apart. They say everyone has a twin on this earth…how ironic was it I had possibly watched a pair of these statistic twins both be killed by my own triplet.  
I touched my sister's shoulder, her shoulders tense beneath my fingers. Strands of her black hair that she had chopped up unevenly brushed against my knuckles. It was a stupid thing to think of in the moment but I longed to see her vibrant red hair again. It had vanished behind dye over the years…just like herself in general.  
"October…c'mon. We have to keep going, sweetie." I whispered sweetly to her. I showed a side of myself that I wasn't willing to expose too often; my motherly side.

Tough love mommy, that was what May had nicknamed me back in the days when it was finally okay for us to talk about anything that could possibly relate to a motherly standard .

I waited. Patiently anticipated October looking over her shoulder and whisking me at least a smile…

She never did.

"This announcement is for all the students." the intercom clicked on, and the hurried voice of one of our male teachers spoke out. May huddled to me again, reaching out her nimble, skinny fingers to gently hold October's wrist. I lowered my eyes from my sisters, staring at my feet. I had thought at least my own body would be spared the grotesque effects of what this day had so far unfolded. Of course I had been foolish, my white shoes were stained a brownish-red. Blood. It was only then I stood in a crimson puddle of spilt life that gleamed ruby in the shine of the sun.

Over the speaker I listened to the man's shaky words, "An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repeat…"

October's head snapped up, as if she had suddenly checked out of her own world and registered back into reality. Protectively weaving her fingers through May's she looked to me, all traces of the socially awkward butterfly gone.

Focusing back on the intercom I caught the sound of a glass door sliding open in the background. There was a quick shuffle of things, I could only guess the man had turned to see who had crept on his warning to the school. A high pitched ring that ended just before it sounded completely.

Then silence.

May clung to me tighter and I watched as her fingers squeezed all the tighter around October's hand. "He should've saved his ass…" my green eyed triplet muttered under her breath.

"Nuurah!" a heaving groan sounded out past the string of quite. "Get away from me. Get back!" his voice sounded more intense before another lapse of nothing but soundless static rustled through the speakers.

I shook my head. Whipping the edge of my weapon clean against my grass green skirt. "May," October said softly, pulling yet another blade from her bag. How the hell did she sneak those into the academy? "We need you to run. Fast. Go to the hiding space and don't move." I said sternly as October handed her the jagged knife. "Anybody with abnormal eyes either stay away from them or…" her eyes feel to each of the three bodies that lay amongst us.

May hesitated for a moment. I kissed her forehead and smiled, "Go on track burner. Run like the wind." I encouraged.

I glanced to October after May had disappeared about half-way to our destination. She may not have been a stone cold killer but she was fast runner (not to mention a high-level but modest genius). "One minute till hell breaks loss?" I questioned, we had sent May off because we knew she wouldn't be able to handle what was the inevitable at this point.

In all honesty, October was the only one who was going to possibly fight of the herd of scared shitless kids and teachers. But…I needed this. I didn't know what point had marked the reality of what was going on for October, nor May-if she had come to that conclusion at all. My skeptical ways were set though…the only away for me to believe would be to see. I had saw. Apparently that wasn't enough. So now, I was going to listen and then act on the reaction of my peers.

"Ahhh! AHHH! HELP! HELP! AHHHHHHHhhhh!" that was it. The last scream to a man who marked the beginning of the end.

October twirled a knife in her hands it clinked against a charm that dangled off her wrist. It was as this sweet, small Clink! echoed lowly back down the hall which we had came that the first few doors were slung open and screaming students plowed each other down to get out first.

Taking a step back I watched as kids were trampled over. Girls effortlessly shoved to the side by boys who claimed they would quicker lay their lives on the line for their feminine associates than hurt them. Others trembling, yelling out names or common titles like "mom!" "dad!"…as if any of those would help them in this moment.  
"I love to analyze as much as the next person but, right now, I'd love to be observing just how fast I can run from all these fuckers." October grumbled under her breath, bearing two already used knives in her bloody fist. I nodded, lifting my chin to look at the scrambling bodies.

Bolting through the doors I feel in step besides October. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The unearthed instinct to slam anyone away who even brushed too close to me. But at the sight of my overly violent sister rushing my people, swiftly dodging anyone like a bullet considering it's option of who to kill and who wasn't worth the time to impale, I decided to leave the urge alone and follow her lead.

"Stop." I threw my arm out in front of October. She jolted into me, glaring in confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted to make a pit stop while our sister could be eaten like a five star buffet by these freaks at any moment!" she snapped at me.

I shook my head. We were only a few more sprints away from the hiding place. "I'm not the best person in the world but…Look." I pointed to what had me stop.  
In the years that I had been here, accepted into this hell hole that was made so leisurely to appear as Heaven…I'd meet few people I had any form of pleasure in meeting. The sick thing was, the ones who I actually preferred? I'd tormented them. Threw them to the dogs, laced with strings of meat with all the delicious flavors of lies and teasing.

Bambilena Brown was no different.

October's green eyed widened. For the first time I actual saw her world whirl around her with the abnormality of what was going on. Bambi was her best friend. I wish I could have been able to say the same thing about our relationship. I knew the only relationship we had though was bitter hatred on her side and fake carelessness on mine.

A girl with average looks but made up for it with a beautifully weird personality. Bipolar and insecure at her worst but from the nights she'd spent at our apartment and the insights I'd heard her whisper to October about herself she was fairly good at masking the wrongs.

She stood in the middle of limping monsters. Panting like mad Bambi shouldered a metal bat as she backed away. In her caramel brown eyes I could tell she feared slipping and falling to her death. If she did, I hoped she hit her head hard enough to at the least knock herself unconscious…she didn't deserve feeling what it was like to be eaten alive.

"All you fuckers can suck my dick." she growled out loudly, swinging the dented and blood splattered bat into the heads of two students who lunged for her throat.  
October smirked. With a swipe of her hand she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "May needs you, Bambi needs me. Split up. I'll meet you two at the hideout." October said breathily as she took in a easy inhale of air. She'd made the comment before that it centered her…kept her conscious screaming about how she was going to burn in hell for all the blood she had spilt. That way she didn't slip into enjoyment of it…

I shook my head. "This is why you should've watched those movies with us! Don't you know anything!? Splitting up equals death! A-And…And I'm not ready to die! Not by the hands of some flesh-eating…things!" I screamed at her.

I knew I was being selfish. Everyone in the school knew that Bambi had horrible asthma after passing out in the middle of a softball championship. And knowing Bambi she had undoubtedly been "practicing"-or skipping class but using hitting practice as an excuse to stay out of detention-when things had begun to fall apart, which explained the bat. Yes, I wished I could've been closer to her. Yes, I had shown her to my sister in the hopes that we could save her. We. Meaning October and I would stab and slice our way through the slow, lifeless crowd and protect her from certain death.

Not just October.

Not me running off alone.

Snatching her arm I shook October. Praying that I could shake out the plan she had already set in her mind. She sighed heavily, emerald stones locking on me. I realized I had stopped my relentless rocking of her stiff body and was trembling, eyes wide with horror at what she was proposing.

"That stuff is fake, this is real. You've killed. You've saved. And you sure as hell have ran. Now you're doing all three. This isn't the movie where the bitchy big sister gets slaughtered in the first scene. This the reality where the just now realizing and unstably horrified big sister saves her little sibling. Now, go."

October turned out of my grasp and darted forward, within her sixth step piercing one knife through the lower jaw of one boy and sweeping her elbow down into the neck of a girl sending her slamming into the pavement.

I composed myself again. If she could do it then there was no doubt I could. We'd meet up again. She'd save Bambi and I'd find May safe and sound in the hiding place.

_'Dammit! Can't just for once things be okay and stay that way!?'_ I bellowed in my head as I broke out in a quick sprint, determined to get up to May as fast as possible. Hopefully without any interjections by these walking dead.

Jerking to a holt just beyond the hideout I stared, forcing myself not to fall to my knees and break down into tears. Standing motionlessly I waited. It was undoubtedly May. Her slim figure and wavy blonde hair that feel down past her hips were a dead give away.

_'Dead give away! Ha.'_ a darker part of my mind chuckled. I gripped the pole tighter in my hand. I hadn't ran into anyone…or anything for that matter. Of course it would be the worlds sick joke to wait until I reached the place I'd been trying to get to since it'd went to shit to show off just how easily it could take something good away from me…again.

"May." I called out. Even to my own ears my voice was just barely above drowning among the sobs I was holding back. Her figure turned slightly towards me. I tried to steel myself. Prepare myself for whatever was thrown at me.

What I saw shocked me more than what I was expecting to see.

"J-June…Please…Help me…" her voice was faint. Dragged down by having someone, a dead someone, leaning against her frail form. She'd long since released the handle of the knife that was now plunged into the being's forehead. It's face rested in her C-cup chest now. May's blue eyes were pouring out clear-aqua tears. It almost seemed like the color of her iris's were leaking out as her usual blue eyes grayed without every passing second.

She was scared…but she was pleasantly smug with killing.

Rushing up to her I pushed her away from the being. It was hard to give them titles. He or she made no differnce. Gender didn't matter anymore. It was the living, the dead, then...Them.

May clung to me and I gladly draped my arms around her in a hug. One sister saved…one more to wait on.

"Where's Octie?" May asked. I dug my nails into her long sleeved shirt. Resting my chin atop her head I chose my words carefully. Looking below me, I caught a glimpse of her figure whirling, dodging, and striking through the mass of attracted things. Bambi stood, pressed against the chain link fence, as if she was a statue. Paralyzed by shock that someone was still able to think to spend the time of saving someone at this stage of the damned world.

_'Probably even more stunned her boy toy isn't the one saving her.'_ the darker part whispered again.

I hoped my mind was wrong. Bambi had a best friend too…one that meant more to her than just a boy best friend and it was painfully obvious just how much the sophomore girl meant to the senior boy. I hoped at some point the two idiots would stop repressing their stupid love and find a form of comfort in this new world…  
"She's giving hell a little humanity, darling." I whispered.

_'The only bad thing about is she just might become apart of hells civilians for trying to save the damned humanity.'_

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Forgot this on the last update but thanks to **Chase Lucifer Sparrow **for coming up with the idea of the triplets with me when I was just blah about writing! Thanks to my boy freind for letting me spam his e-mail so I could update and supporting me. And thanks to all you darling readers and reviewers who have given me OC's and support for this story. I'm sorry for being such a horrible updater! ~mo_


End file.
